Dumbledore's Army Revisited
by RJ-Granger
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron talk about Rita Skeeter's newest work of "reporting". Based on JK Rowlings new article on Pottermore. Read that first.


The paper was passed back and forth, each of the adults in the tent reading it, snorting and then passing it to someone else only for the same reaction to happen. You'd think 20 years after her first meeting with Harry, Rita Skeeter would be tired of writing about him and the rest of his friends.

Ginny, who was seated next to Harry on the couch with her feet in his lap, turned her head, looking at the cut on his cheek. "Should you put out a statement saying the cut on your cheek is from your trying a straight razor? I wouldn't want people to think I beat you or anything." She rolled her eyes a little at the thought. She and Harry fought, like any married couple, but never had either hit the other. Though a Bat Boggy Hex was thrown a time or two.

"We really should have gotten bug spray when you had her in that jar, Hermione." Ron said, checking his hairline in a pot. "Skeeter is a hack, but people keep reading her so she sells." He ran his hand over his hair, trying to find the place where it was thinning. The idea of looking like his father, who was almost totally without hair anymore, scared the piss out of Ron.

"That's just the mental illness you are sure to have talking, Ronald." Hermione, her hair the same as it always was, sat in a chair across from Harry and Ginny. She long ago stopped worrying about her hair, as Ron loved it. Now that Rose was born and had the same hair as her mother she didn't want to put her issues in her daughter's head. "Or maybe you have let yourself go because I'm toying with Harry's heart again like I so often did at Hogwarts."

"I must have missed that bit when I was snogging him." Ginny snorted, grabbing the Butterbeer off the coffee table and taking a drink. "Next time I'm up for a contract renewal, I might have to mention that working for the same paper that defames my family isn't really something I want to do." She had no problem using her brother, husband and sister in law, on top of the rest of her large family, to get Rita Skeeter fired.

"Don't know why you didn't do that years ago." Ron walked over, bending to kiss his wife before plopping down in the chair next to hers. "She's a hack but she's colorful and that's what people want to see. They don't care how true or untrue something is if it sounds good." He picked the paper up and started to read part of it again.

"And why must everyone always pick on poor Charlie? He is a fantastic bloke. Not to mention gets more sex than Harry and I put together." Ron said, somehow not even a hit of jealousy in his tone. He'd take Hermione over all the women in the world any day of the week.

"How do you know how often I have sex?" Harry snorted. "Since you're armed, that might be a topic for never." He and Ron had swapped details over the years, but usually while drinking and Ron pretended Ginny was not his baby sister, while Harry pretended Hermione was from some other house.

"You know Lily is going to be devastated she didn't get a mention." Ginny said, passing the Butterbeer to Harry. "Rita must not have seen her going with me to the press box." Lily had quite a love of Quidditch and was rooting against the Bulgarians. She didn't like how "sloppy their Chasers are and the lack of single mindedness of the Beaters." She would often sit next to Ginny in the press box and act as a second pair of eyes. Even as young as she was, she would add a line or two to Ginny's writings. Something Ginny was very proud to put in.

"You know who is going to really hit the roof?" Harry said, taking the paper from Ron. "Bill and Fleur. Vic and Teddy too." They knew the kids had been dating, though they tried to keep it from the cousins due to fear of teasing and general issues of privacy.

"Calling Fleur 'doubtlessly empty headed' is really uncalled for." Hermione said, making a face. "She knows more about charms than Skeeter knows about everything. And the thought of Bill using magic or blackmail to win her heart is just downright rude."

"If anyone used magic to get someone it was Percy and Audrey." Ron chuckled. Audrey was Hermione's personal assistant and her right hand woman at the Ministry. She was also a knock out, smart, funny, charming, and had a little bit of a bad girl side that no one saw Percy going for. "I mean, I love Percy and everything, but Audrey always stuck me as a little out of his league."

"A little?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She and Ron shared a smirk before Hermione hit Ron and ended the bonding moment.

"Be nice to your brother Ronald." Hermione scolded him.

"Yes dear. I wouldn't want my mental illness to drive you back into Harry or Krum's arms after all." Ron laughed. After this many years, and Victor being married to Fleur's younger sister, Ron had learned to let go.

"Oi! You lot ready to go to dinner?" George walked in, a fake oversized ear on the side of his head painted in the colors of Brazil. "Your kids need some adult supervision before I start giving them new test products from the store and setting them free."

"Do that and I will Hex you so Angelina never has to worry about you waking her up in the morning with a "wand" to her back." Ginny narrowed her eyes, standing and looking shockingly like her mother.

"Noted." George swallowed, not liking the look Ginny, or for that matter Hermione, was giving him.

"Our children are not to be used to test your products. Ron and I already had that chat when Rosie was born." Hermione added, looking over at her husband.

"Right." Ron swallowed, remember how his still-hormonal wife said she's hex him into next week if he ever did anything of the sort. "Well we best be getting to Bill and Fleur's tent for dinner." He said, trying to keep himself from blushing.

The five adults walked out of the tent, moving with the mass of people toward the eldest Weasley's tent. Hand in hand the two couples walked, Rita Skeeter drifting from their minds.


End file.
